


Trust Me Trusting You

by strayGalaxy (Dragestil)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/strayGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave can't help himself. He just has to find out what a blowjob from Karkat is like. But those sharp troll teeth might complicate matters - or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me Trusting You

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request for Rojak - Request your own fic at my Tumblr http://causticgodling.tumblr.com

From their very first kiss, Dave has - off and on - wondered about more. He can’t help himself! Karkat’s kisses are so delicious and warm, and he just can’t stop himself from wondering what they’d be like _elsewhere_. Karkat seems intent on keeping them far from anywhere fun, though. It takes Dave longer than he’d _ever_  willingly admit to realise that it is likely because of the decidedly sharp teeth lingering in his boyfriend’s mouth. He supposes they _would_  probably be a turn off to anyone not _really_ committed to their blackrom or _thoroughly_ trusting of their partner. 

Of course, _he_  trusts Karkat. How could he not? He figures that’s got to be one of those foundations of a solid relationship. But he supposes maybe Karkat doesn’t trust _him_? Or _maybe_  Karkat doesn’t trust _himself_?

In any case, it is not long from having these thoughts that Dave finds them both naked and needy - again (it’s never really long from _any_ point in time before they’re going at it). He pulls back from the heated kiss they are sharing. He’s just got to play this cool, just casually ask for a blowjob; that’s all.

“Karkat, you wanna blow me?” Good enough - even if he sounds way more eager than casual. It’s not like this has been a well-thought out plan. He’ll take what he can get.

“Dave I don’t know if you have noticed but I have t-”

“Yeah teeth - sharp and pointy - I figured - it’s not like you use teeth giving blowjobs anyway,” Dave interrupts, feeling more than a bit pleased with himself for guessing correctly about Karkat’s hesitation.

“But what if…”

“I trust you,” Dave answers easily. It seems so simple to him. If there was anything to worry about at all, he would’ve said it was having sex the first time, but that had been both incredible and effortless. 

Karkat looks stunned though. _Fuck_. It actually looks like he’s about to cry and that was _definitely_  not in Dave’s awesome plan to get a hot troll blowjob. He has a moment of panic - how is he supposed to fix this?? He didn’t plan anything! Then it hits him.

“I’ll blow you first!”

Karkat lets out an undignified squeak but there’s no time to stop Dave from shimmying down to nestle between his thighs. The human wastes absolutely _no_  time in setting to his task. The troll can’t help himself. His fingers bury in Dave’s soft hair, and he bites his lip. Dave has only just started to lap curiously at the edges of his slit but it’s already _so much_. Karkat closes his eyes as his legs twitch, and he subconsciously spreads them wider to give Dave more room.

Dave dives in eagerly. He licks along the length of Karkat’s slit before he dips his tongue in. If he thought the ooze that had leaked out tasted good, it was absolutely nothing in comparison to how perfect and sweet the inside of Karkat tastes. Karkat’s tendrils are already starting to extend, reaching toward Dave and slipping against his smooth cheeks. He knows they must be leaving glistening red streaks on his pale skin, but he _really_  cannot be bothered with caring. If anything, it just makes the whole situation hotter to him. 

They’ve barely begun, and Karkat is already a shuddering mess. His fingers tangle tightly in Dave’s hair as he struggles to maintain _some_  semblance of composure. He can taste blood where he’s bitten his lip too hard, and he’s pretty sure he’s crying for no damn good reason, but if this isn’t the most amazing thing he’s ever felt, he’s not sure he knows what existence is anymore. He gasps as his largest tentacle finds its way into Dave’s mouth.

It takes a not insignificant amount of effort to will himself to pull back on Dave’s head. The human reluctantly separates from his tentacles with a wet pop and a look of something between disappointment and confusion. He has only just gotten started ( _and_  he has already decided that going down on Karkat is an even better use of his mouth than spitting sick rhymes)! But the look in Karkat’s eyes when he catches the troll’s gaze makes him _acutely_ aware of the fact that his own dick is hard and leaking and rubbing fruitlessly against the sheets.

Karkat had meant to get to returning the favour immediately, but has to freeze for a moment as he stares at his positively _debauched_  boyfriend. Dave’s face is covered in his red genetic material and for the first time in his life he’s not even a little embarrassed or ashamed by the colour. It almost seems to match Dave’s eyes, and it certainly accents his pale skin and light hair admirably. If _anyone_  can wear his colour, it’s obviously Dave - the thought makes him flush with something he supposes must be pride (who would have thought - he wonders - _him_  being _proud_  of his blood?).

He’s so busy lost in his own thoughts that he doesn’t realise Dave’s crawled back up so they’re nearly nose to nose. The only thing that breaks his train of thought is suddenly tasting _himself_  on Dave’s lips. _Oh_.

In a flash, Karkat has flipped them over so Dave is the one with his back to the mattress. Dave lets out a surprised but not even slightly displeased noise as he loses his own fingers in Karkat’s hair as the troll begins working down his body. No longer does he have to wonder just how good it would feel to have those perfectly kissable lips wandering downwards. Now they’re exploring nearly every inch of flesh from his jaw all the way down to his OH-

Dave’s hips buck up instinctively as Karkat licks a wet stripe down the length of his leaking cock. He should have known the other was getting close from just how low his head had dipped, but the human’s eyes were already shut and his heels digging into the mattress. He feels the solid weight of one of Karkat’s arms pin his waist down. Probably for the best, he supposes, given Karkat’s concerns about teeth accidentally joining the party. He tries not to think about how the passing thought of those teeth grazing his cock sends illicit shivers up his spine.

His blunt nails dig at Karkat’s scalp as the troll sets to work, thoroughly licking every inch of Dave’s dick before finally taking the tip between his lips. He’s trying to be as careful as possible, but his boyfriend is _not_  making it easy. The pale human is squirming and desperately trying to rock his hips. And it’s already hard to control himself when he’s been wanting to do this himself for so long. Eventually, need and _trust_  overrule hesitation.

Karkat slides his lips down Dave’s cock and sucks, hollowing his cheeks as he licks around as much of the length as he can. He knows occasionally his teeth are lightly grazing it, but from the way Dave is hissing and moaning he gathers that this is actually a _good_  thing. He lets the tug of Dave’s hands in his hair guide his pace as he busies himself with making his boyfriend come utterly undone.

“Karkat!” Dave shouts, the only warning he’s able to manage before he loses control.

Karkat could feel the human’s orgasm coming, but stays put. He swallows everything Dave gives him even as he’s got his hand between his own legs desperately stroking and tugging his tentadicks. As Dave lets out a low, satisfied moan, the troll hits his own peak, covering the sheets and his hand with his own slick. He pulls back off of Dave’s cock with an almost shy look.

“You didn’t waste any of _my_  genetic material,” Dave begins with a hazy smile as he catches sight of Karkat’s glistening hand, “lemme clean up yours.”

Karkat can already feel the post-release exhaustion seeping into his bones, but nothing can stop him from eagerly crawling back up the bed. He offers his red-stained hand to Dave, who attentively licks and sucks each digit clean before pressing an almost comically chaste kiss to the palm. 

“So we can do this again sometime, right?” Dave murmurs once they are both happily cuddled up.

“Obviously. You _like_  sharp teeth.”


End file.
